


Welcome to the Madness - LeoJi edition

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Ji reaches for his phone and opens it, and after just a few scrolls he comes across the first photo from the ‘welcome to the madness’ performance. It’s just after Otabek having skated out to pull Yuri up from the ice. They’re holding hands, squished between them as they embrace. Yuri’s laughing and Otabek’s smiling and they look so in love. Ji’s heart aches again, and then he locks his phone to sit, tapping on his computer as urgency fills him. If all these other skaters can do it, why shouldn't he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my tenth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Welcome to the Madness' and as much as I adore Yuri and Otabek my mind went in a different direction and thought about how other skaters might have reacted. It's no secret I adore LeoJi so as I brainstormed I thought about how they would have reacted and this short fic came to be. I hope you enjoy it.

“Holy shit,” Leo breathes through the earplugs and Ji can relate. He’s still just staring at the screen, mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide. He blinks, and then blinks again, trying to find his voice. He doesn’t, he’s too overwhelmed by what he just witnessed. “Holy shit,” Leo says again, almost whispering in disbelief this time. 

“I-,” Ji starts, still gaping. “You saw that too right? It’s not just me being crazy tired and in a different timezone right? That actually happened?” 

“It did,” Leo confirms as Ji continues to stare at the screen where Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are sporting equally smug expressions after pulling off the most hard rock exhibition skate Ji’s ever seen. “Fuck I can’t belive he did it.”

Otabek turns to look at Yuri, and if Ji wasn’t sure before, could have convinced himself of it only being an act on the ice, he’s certain now. Otabek’s gaze is warm, tender and filled with adoration. Ji’s never seen him look like that ever, and he’s seen countless photos of Otabek on Leo’s computer and social media. Yuri looks just as smitten, smile wider than Ji’s ever seen him smile, even when they were competing together in juniors. Yuri’s always been 100% serious, no room for messing around, no room for mistakes, no room for distractions. There’s a reason he’s called ice tiger. His expression is usually nothing like this. Otabek’s hand lands on the small of Yuri’s back just before the camera cuts off, and Ji feels like he’s fallen through the looking glass, everything he thought he knew before he started the stream tipped on its axis. 

“Did what?” Ji asks, falling back on his bed. He’d sat up from his usual position when Yuri came into view, eyes painted dark and music roaring. His mind is spinning now, and it feels better to lie down again, and stare up at the ceiling of his dorm room. “Did you know they were going to do something like this?”

“No!” Leo protests and Ji can almost imagine his appalled look, eyes wide and brows shooting up, while his cheeks color slightly. He’s so beautiful when he looks like that. Ji wishes he could be there right now and see it. “I mean. He’s always had this thing about Yuri. Like since before I met him even. He always rooted for him in competitions and stuff like that, followed him on social media. Me and JJ used to tease him that he had a crush when we were all training in Detroit.”

“I didn’t even know they knew each other,” Ji points out, and closes his eyes. Behind his eyelids he can still see Otabek  _ biting  _ Yuri’s freaking glove off like nothing Ji’s ever seen before. He opens them again, overwhelmed, and lets out a sigh. 

“Apparently they went to a skating camp together in Russia when they were little, but I don’t think they’ve talked since then. This must be something that happened in Barcelona,” Leo says and Ji can hear him shifting, before chuckling softly. “I can’t believe he did it. I mean I saw the photos on social media with the motorbike but this? Crazy.” 

Ji had seen the photos too, Twitter and Instagram had swarmed over with them. Ji had found it odd, knowing how focused and relentless Yuri was when it came to skating. It had taken a long time for Yuri to talk to him at all, even if they attended the same competitions for years. Ji had never seen Yuri let anyone in like this before. 

“I still feel like I’m in shock. I don’t know how I feel,” Ji says because something feels off. It’s not about Otabek and Yuri. He’s really happy for them. They both looked happier than Ji has seen them before, and they make a good, odd match. No, there’s something else bothering him, something itching and irritating him, making him squirm. 

“I’m happy for him. For them. I should call and tease him. I bet JJ’s already been on his ass about it though, since he’s there,” Leo points out and Ji snorts. 

“Yeah, if he’s had to deal with JJ’s teasing about it you might want to give it a rest,” he giggles and Leo does too, laughter warm and soft. It sends butterflies fluttering in Ji’s stomach like it always does. 

“So Otabek’s been in love with Yuri since they were kids?” Ji asks. There’s still some puzzle piece missing, and Ji can’t seem to find it. Leo hums in agreement, and Ji turns to his side on the bed, staring at his wall with skating posters, the one with Leo from last season staring back at him mid movement. 

“Basically. I don’t know if I would call it love but you know. Shit, I’m so happy for him. He must have been so scared to approach Yuri. I should call him,” Leo says, something wistful in his voice. Ji’s heart aches a little with it.

“Okay, text you later,” Ji says with a sigh. He doesn’t really want to get off the phone but he should let Leo call his friend and congratulate him on his new…boyfriend? “I want to know all the juicy details.”

“Alright, later.” 

Ji lays and stares up at the ceiling for a long time, heart thumping hard in his chest as he lets his arms fall open. There’s been so much love on the ice in this years GP series. First with Victor and Yuuri, and now Otabek and Yuri. Ji brings his hand to his chest and rubs, heart aching. That’s the problem isn’t it? Love.

Ji’s been in love with Leo for at least four years now, ever since they spent almost an entire week hanging out together at Worlds. They exchanged numbers and social media and have been texting and calling in some form ever since. The feeling only grew when Ji was over there during this summer’s skating camp with Celestino, hanging out with Leo and Phichit daily. Phichit teased him relentlessly, figuring him out within the first three days. It was fine. Ji’s not ashamed of it in anyway. Who wouldn’t be in love with Leo with his deep dark eyes, soft smile and warm heart? Ji had stood no chance at all. The problem is, he has no idea how to tell him. 

It’s not as if it’s easy, with them living on different sides of the planet. But then again so did Yuuri and Victor, and Saint Petersburg and Almaty isn’t exactly close either. Maybe it could work? Ji wants it desperately, if Leo feels the same.

He reaches for his phone and opens it, and after just a few scrolls he comes across the first photo from the ‘welcome to the madness’ performance. It’s just after Otabek having skated out to pull Yuri up from the ice. They’re holding hands, squished between them as they embrace. Yuri’s laughing and Otabek’s smiling and they look so in love. Ji’s heart aches again, and then he locks his phone to sit, tapping on his computer as urgency fills him. If all these other skaters can do it, why shouldn't he? 

It’s so impulsive, crazy impulsive, but soon Ji has a plane ticket, an emergency visa and a goal. To go to Detroit and tell Leo how he feels. It’s so terrifying, but suddenly Ji feels like it’s impossible to wait, even if he might get his heart broken.

He starts packing immediately. The flight leaves the next morning and there’s so much he needs to bring. Training clothes, underwear, some nice clothes to hang out in, skates, costumes and papers for Four Continents. It’s held in the US this year, so Ji can pretend he’s going so he won’t be jet lagged. His mother might buy it, his coach won’t. He folds things neatly, and when he can’t fit anymore closes the bag up. He makes sure he’s packed his homework for his home schooling, and falls into bed and asleep. 

Ji knows this is impulsive and somewhat crazy. He’s not stupid. He knows that everyone is going to call him insane and impulsive and childish but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to be stopped however, and that’s why he doesn’t tell his coach what he's doing until he’s on the plane, explaining about Four Continents and visiting Leo. He knows she’s going to freak out but decides to deal with it after, when he’s blissfully happy or completely broken apart. He needs to do this. He feels his whole body tingling with it. The flight is long, and Ji has plenty of time to doubt, to call himself dumb as he moves across continents for someone who he can’t get out of his head. He can only hope Leo feels the same. 

Sometimes when Ji looks over at Leo, he’s looking at Ji, gaze so soft and tender that it makes Ji’s breath catch, stomach filling with butterflies and, he hopes. It’s only there for a second each time, before Leo smiles and asks if he wants to listen to new music or go try some food. Ji’s listening to one of Leo’s playlists now, as he gets into a cab from the airport and guides it towards the Detroit skaters dorms. 

Leo loves music, and Ji finds that so attractive he might swoon. Some nights during the summer camp Leo would bring out his guitar and strum carefully, sing softly, and Ji thought he might have ascended with how lovely the whole thing was. He should have told Leo then. Bared his heart and told him how he makes Ji’s heart flip and pulse race. How he’s the best part of Ji’s day, and how he wishes they could be more. He’d been afraid then, and he is now too. If Leo doesn’t feel the same Ji might be losing his best friend today, along with gaining a broken heart.

He has a plan if Leo calls him insane and kicks him out. Phichit will have to take him in and feed him ice cream, and they can watch silly american movies. It’ll be fine. It will hurt like hell and Ji’s going to cry his eyes out if Leo rejects him, but it will be fine. It’s at least what he tells himself so he won't break apart with nerves. He’s trembling when he pays the cab driver, taking several deep breaths as he looks up at the stone building. He lived here just this summer, in one of the humid basement rooms. He hadn’t spent much time there though, mostly just going there to sleep between skating, training and hanging out with Leo, Phichit and other skaters. It had been a blast. 

He can see that the light in Leo’s room is on, and there really is no turning back now. Ji pushes the door open, and pulls his bag with him up all the stairs to the fourth floor. The corridor is thankfully empty, and Ji is glad that he doesn’t need to explain himself to any of the other skaters right now. He really just needs to do this. Be brave and jump. 

He takes a calming breath again once he’s outside of Leo’s room. He can hear music playing inside, one of the songs Ji was listening to on the way over here. It makes his stomach flip again, but he can’t help but smile either. It feels so much like Leo, listening to music late at night, maybe even creating a new playlist to skate to, or to send to Ji with the message ‘ _ Thought you might like this _ ’. 

Ji raises his hand to knock, two firm ones, and then he waits. The door doesn’t have a peep hole, and he can hear Leo get up in the room, footsteps approaching the door slowly. There’s a soft click as the lock opens, and then the door opens inwards, revealing the person Ji came here for. The person Ji crossed the world to tell one phrase.

Leo’s beautiful, but Ji always loves him the most like this. His hair is up in a half ponytail and he’s in a soft dark blue sweater and black sweats. Soft, comfy and warm. Perfect for cuddling. Not that Ji knows anything about that, but he’s had plenty of daydreams about it. Leo’s eyes widened as he spots him, dark brows rising high on his forehead. A shiver runs across Ji’s skin. This is it.

“Ji,” Leo breathes in surprise, eyes searching his face. “What are you— How are you here? Why are you here?” Leo rambles, voice low and smooth but laced with disbelief.

“Can I come in?” Ji asks, fiddling with the straps of his backpack, the other hand gripping and releasing the handle of the suitcase. Leo still looks shocked but agrees, pushing the door open to let Ji in. He hurries inside, letting the heavy black bag with his skates fall off his shoulders and placing it on the floor. Leo’s still looking at him with a bewildered expression, and Ji tries to not be disheartened. He can’t give up now, he’s so close to maybe having all he wants.

“What are you doing here?” Leo asks again, the door falling closed behind him as he continues to look at Ji with wide eyes. The song changes, a softer one this time, a love song. It’s on one of the playlists Leo’s sent him too. Ji’s heart trembles. 

“I’m in love with you,” he says in one breath, the words so incredibly scary but liberating. Leo’s eyes grow even wider and all Ji can do now is hope, and ramble. “I’m in love with you and I suddenly felt like I couldn’t wait one more day to tell you.” 

It’s all happening so fast, one second he’s talking and watching Leo close the distance between them and the next warm hands cup his cheeks. Ji goes up on impulse, eyes slipping closed just as Leo’s warm and wet lips press against his own. He gasps, grabbing Leo’s shirt tightly to ground himself, trying to grasp that Leo’s actually kissing him. Ji’s been kissed before, but no kiss has ever felt like this. It’s fireworks and warmth, and he presses as close as he can, tasting Leo on his lips. 

They break apart panting, eyes wide and surprise as they simply stare for a moment. Ji’s heart is hammering in his chest, so happy but still in need of validation. Leo’s expression morphes into a smile, eyes getting that wonderful loving gaze, knocking the breath out of Ji.

“I’m in love with you too,” he says as he smiles, leaning down to kiss Ji’s lips, his cheeks, his nose. “I’m so in love with you I can hardly stand not kissing you and then you fly across the world to tell me?  _ Loco _ .” 

“You are?” Ji asks, joy much bigger than any he’s felt before rising in his chest and spreading through his entire body. “Really?”

“Yes,” Leo agrees, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. “When did you get here? How did you get here?”

“I flew, and then a cab. I just,” Ji says pression up to kiss him again, soft peck of lips. “I couldn’t wait.”

“Amazing,” Leo says with a smile. “What about skating?” 

“I can skate here,” Ji shrugs and Leo shakes his head but laughs, looking just as happy as Ji feels. It’s incredibly addicting. 

“You want to stay here?” Leo asks, nodding towards the small dorm room. 

“Yes,” Ji agrees, kissing him again. “For as long as you’ll have me.” Leo smirks, sending butterflies fluttering in Ji’s stomach, hands grabbing tighter at Leo’s shirt.

“I’m never letting you go then.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Em, who wanted more of these sweet boys - and who am I to deny her?   
I hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3

Leo looked wistfully at the other side of the bed, his heart beating a tad too hard in his chest. He couldn’t believe this was real. He really had woken up, sure it had all been the most wonderful dream, only to open his eyes to realise that it wasn’t. It was real.

Guang Hong was actually here, and he was in Leo’s arms and in his bed and had flown half way across the world on an impulse decision to declare his love for Leo.

Really…. Who could ever ask for more?

He smiled, reaching his hand out to caress some hair out of Guang Hong’s face, smiling as his fingers grazed his smooth skin. It was still hard to believe that what he had been feeling for several years was reciprocated. He had been sixteen when he met Guang Hong, and really, no one had ever made him feel the way his now….boyfriend, maybe? did. They had grown up through their friendship, and they were still growing, but they had spent so much time having to make due to the little time they had when they were assigned to the same competitions. At least that’s how Leo had seen it. He had prioritized being with Guang Hong as much as he could when he could, because who knew when or if they would  _ ever  _ meet again.

He smiled as he looked down at the other man’s sleeping form. How would they work it out now? Could they still be a couple even though they lived on different sides of the planet and might just meet twice a year if they were unlucky. Leo wanted it to work, but he didn’t want to hurt them either. 

It had really been the biggest reason for him holding back on telling Guang Hong about his feelings these years. That, and the fear of rejection, and losing his best friend. His heart swelled as he caressed down Guang Hong’s jaw and neck, his eyes mapping out the freckles over the bridge of his nose. 

They would make it work. 

They had to. Leo’s heart wouldn’t be able to take anything else. 

The twin in his skating dorm wasn’t exactly big, and they were pressed tightly together. Leo was fairly sure they wouldn’t be allowed to continue to share in a bed so small for long, with both of them being athletes and the mattress being a too tight squeeze. Maybe he could convince his coach to get him a double, in case Guang Hong really stayed. He couldn’t exactly go home before Four Continents anyway, so it was what made the most sense. 

Guang Hong stirred beside him, and Leo smiled, his stomach filling with butterflies as his eyes met Guang Hong’s brown ones. 

“Good morning,” he said softly, and a very sleepy but incredibly cute smile spread on Guang Hong’s lips. 

“Morning,” he answered slowly, his hand coming up to cup Leo’s cheek. “Best morning.”

Leo laughed, beside himself with the overwhelmingly jittery feeling of love filling his body. Was this really reality? It very much felt like a daydream. Leo was sure he had fantasized about this exact moment several times before. 

He leaned down, but stopped just as their noses bushed. Guang Hong met his gaze with a smile, still sleepy but sweet, and then tilted his face up in invitation. Leo would never want to decline. 

Their mouth slotted together softly, a sweet press of lips. Guang Hong’s hand slipped behind his neck, and the other came to wrap around his back, and they kissed slowly as Leo leaned on his elbows on each side of Guang Hong’s head. It was perfect. Kissing other people had never felt like this, and Leo knew that this was monumental. His mother had always spoken about how when he found someone who made the world tilt on its axle he should hold on to them as long as they were kind to him. 

Guang Hong made his entire world flip upside down. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he breathed when they parted, and Guang Hong smiled as he scrunched up his nose adorably. 

“You’re so pretty, you make me feel all fluttery,” Guang Hong said, and then his cheeks flushed bright red. He hid his face in his hands as a squeal echoed through the room, and Leo laughed, carefree and happy, before he fell back into the bed. He had never ever been this happy before.

“I’m so in love with you,” Leo breathed, and Guang Hong looked at him between his fingers, before letting his hands fall from his face.

“I’m so in love with you too,” he said, and Leo just had to kiss him then. He really had no other choice. 

_____________________

  
  


“How bad is it?” Leo asked as he glanced over, while they were on their way to the rink. Guang Hong shrugged, even if he kept his eyes glued to his phone and worried his teeth over his lower lip. The hand not holding onto Leo’s was clasping his phone, fingers flying over the screen. Leo squinted. “Coach or parents?”

“Parents,” Guang Hong muttered. “If I can get  Xiao Yi to tell them it’s okay they’ll calm down.”

“You think she will?” Leo asked, and Guang Hong looked up with a smile. “She’s always so harsh.”

“Yeah, but she likes you so I don’t think she’s that mad really. It’s not like I went somewhere I haven’t been before, and it’s not like I’m a kid. I’ll be eighteen in just a few weeks,” Guang Hong said, and Leo grinned as realisation hit him. 

“You’ll be here for your birthday,” he said with finality, and Guang Hong nodded enthusiastically. Leo had to stop them then and kiss him, the snow dangling round them. They had never been able to celebrate birthdays together before. The mere thought of getting to see Guang Hong open his gift in person made something warm pool in Leo’s chest.

It was cold in Detroit, and Guang Hong looked so cute in Leo’s spare winter jacket. Guang Hong had admitted not having thought about how cold it would actually be here in the winter, and Leo had been very excited to loan him his own. He looked like he was drowning in it slightly, but he looked so cuddly. 

Guang Hong’s lips were cold against his own, and he curled his hands around Leo’s waist as they deepened the kiss. Leo’s hands wove into the hair at the nape of his neck, and everything felt right in the world. They could worry about everything else later. For now they had each other, and they had some time to simply be together.

“If you keep kissing me like that I’ll get heart problems,” Guang Hong said with a smile on his lips, and Leo laughed and pecked his nose.

“I think it’s more the other way around,” he said, and then Guang Hong laughed too, before they started walking to the rink again. Guang Hong pocketed his phone, and with every step he seemed a little lighter. Leo knew he carried a lot of responsibility, and that he usually didn’t do things like this, but he was still so happy he had.

Hopefully Guang Hong’s coach would understand. 

Leo had texted his own coach to give her a heads up that he was bringing Guang Hong in, but he had kept it a secret to everyone else. 

There were several reasons for it really. The first one was that he knew that if he had told for example Phichit he wouldn’t have gotten any alone time with Guang Hong last night or this morning. Their joined friend would have come barging in to hear all the details of why Guang Hong was there. 

Second, he sort of loved the idea of walking into the rink and seeing everyone’s mouths drop open. He knew that so many knew and liked Guang Hong after he had spent the summer there training, and as expected many stopped and stared as they walked in hand in hand. 

Leo felt extremely smug, and proud, as he greeted the other skaters. Guang Hong waved and smiled, but Leo didn’t stop to talk to anyone. He really wanted to see Guang Hong on the ice. They probably wouldn’t work very hard today. Guang Hong surely had jet-lag, and Leo was sure that Phichit must have too, having come home from the GPF just the day before as well. 

Many might have taken a day off to acclimate, but Leo knew Phichit wouldn’t. He had his eye on the prize, and after the GPF he would be more determined than ever to get gold at Four Continents and Worlds. Leo planned to give him a run for his money, and he was sure Guang Hong was going to fight them for it too. 

Much like he expected, Phichit was already on the ice, warming up. Ciao Ciao wasn’t on the side lines, and Leo didn’t expect him to show up today either. He always took longer to come back from the jet lag. Satuski was there however, looking as sharp as ever as she followed Phichit’s form on the ice.

Phichit was moving slowly around the ice, a few other skaters out there too. Leo spotted his coach beside Satsuki, and she turned to waive at them, calling out as he spotted them.

“Leo! Guang Hong! Good to see you!” 

Leo saw Phichit slow on the ice, and then his eyes were searching the sidelines, finding them easily. Leo got to see his eyes grow wide as his eyes fell on them, and their joined hands. Leo could feel his grin spread widely, and then Guang Hong was moving them towards the ice.

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Phichit shouted, and startled half the skaters on the ice as he took off in a sprint towards them. Guang Hong giggled, and came to a stop on the other side of the barrier, still holding on to Leo’s hand as Phichit flung himself around Guang Hong’s shoulders, the only thing separating them the low barrier. 

“Peach,” Guang Hong laughed, and Phichit squeezed him harder. “You’re smothering me.”

“Like you both have smothered me with you pining!” Phichit exclaimed, pushing back to grab Guang Hong’s shoulders before looking over at Leo, who was feeling a blush seep into his cheeks. “Leo don’t try looking innocent, you’ve been the worst of you two!”

“I have not! I mean-!” Leo tried protesting, but then Guang Hong was giggling, and Leo looked over at his boyfriend, they were boyfriends right?, and lost his train of thought because he was so  _ lovely _ . 

“I’m sure I’ve been way worse,” Guang Hong said, his cheeks pink. “I’ve been a mess.”

“I’ve been a mess for you too,” Leo said, and Guang Hong’s blush deepened, before he leaned forward and kissed him again, making Leo’s heart all fluttery. 

“Oh noooo,” Phichit exclaimed, and they both broke away to look at him in surprise. “Will I have to look at blushing smooching all the time now?” 

“Yep,” Guang Hong said happily, pressing himself a little firmer to Leo, and Leo had to kiss his cheek then, just because he was just the cutest. “Sorry not sorry.”

“I hate you both,” Phichit pouted, but it was only for a second before it morphed into a grin. “I’m really happy for you though.”

“Thanks, we’re happy too,” Leo said, and Guang Hong nodded as he looked up and met his gaze. 

“Leo!” Anna called, and Leo turned to look at his coach, who smirked knowingly. “Are you and your boyfriend getting on the ice?”

Oh.

Leo looked down at Guang Hong, who flushed brightly as he caught Leo’s gaze. It felt like there was a question there, and whatever Leo answered wouldn’t really have anything to do with the ice. 

He was slightly freaked out, but there was really only one answer.

“Yeah, we are,” he said, and Guang Hong pushed up to kiss him again. Leo smiled into the kiss, so wide that they really couldn’t kiss for long. This was the best 24 hours ever. 

“Okay, get to it then, dorks,” Anna said, and Leo laughed as Guang Hong giggled. Phichit skated out onto the ice again as Satsuki called for him, and Leo took Guang Hong to the benches to lace up. Neither of them said anything, but once Leo was done he waited for Guang Hong to be ready, before he reached a hand out.    
“Ready?” he asked, and Guang Hong pulled his hand to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“Ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
